1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connective transmission device, in particular with respect to a connective transmission device with functions of USB transmission, wireless communication and wireless broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
USA cable, which is applicable to connect with computers with USB interface, may include USB Type-A, USB Type-B, USA Type-AB, Mini-USB, Micro-USB and other connectors.
Bluetooth is defined as Personal Area Network (PAN) communication technology by IEEE 802.15. At present, many devices, such as cell phone, computer and so on are all provided with Bluetooth function, so that near field communication (NFC) can be performed through it.
Broadcasting communication: such as AM/FM broadcasting system, Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) and so on.
Each of the aforementioned technics have been well-developed in fields, however, in view of integrating USB cable, Bluetooth and broadcasting communication into a device has not been done yet, the inventor of the present invention therefore designs a USB cable line device which is applicable to NFC and broadcasting communication and wishes to benefit for industrial applicability.